Christmas Day
by iwannabemrsfelton
Summary: Christmas Day at the Potter-Malfoy house and Harry and Draco are celebrating with their friends and their friends' families. Just a bit of fun. Pairings: Harry/Draco Ron/Luna Hermione/Fred Ginny/Blaise ONE SHOT
1. Christmas Day

A/N: This is my second one shot. It's just a bit of fun really, there isn't much story but it was fun to write :)

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; I just like messing with them. However, in this fanfic, I do own their children ;)

Christmas Day

It was Christmas day in the Potter-Malfoy house and the recently married Harry and Draco were celebrating the occasion with their best friends and their families. Everyone was there; Hermione and Fred, Ron and Luna, Ginny and Blaise and all the kids.

"Can I go first, mum?" Dylan Weasley asked his mother.

"Of course, Dyl," replied Fred.

"Excuse me, is your name mum?" Hermione asked her husband in mock anger.

"No, I suppose not," Fred muttered. Skye Weasley rolled her eyes at how her dad always gave into her mum. He had done so for the sixteen years that she had been alive and he probably did before then as well.

"Hurry up Dylan, I want to open mine," moaned Ben Zabini.

"Wait your turn," Ginny said to her 10-year-old son as her husband, Blaise, smiled at her.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Ron and Auntie Luna!" Dylan exclaimed, having just unwrapped a Nimbus 2020. Dylan was a keen flyer, along with most of his family.

"No probs, Dyl," Ron said, ruffling his nephew's hair. Dylan received many other gifts including a broom servicing kit, an assortment of sweets and a book entitled 'How to use my brain - if I have one' from his twin siblings Summer and Liam.

"Hey!" Dylan pouted as he opened the gift. Hermione looked at the troublesome twins sternly as her husband rolled on the floor in laughter.

"What? It was a joke!" Liam said, faking innocence.

"Ow!" shouted his twin, Summer, as Dylan found a use for his new book: hitting people.

"Alright you lot, calm down," said Harry who was half smiling. "You're up next Ben."

"Yes!" Ben said, grabbing the closest parcel addressed to him and tearing the paper off to reveal a model of the famous quidditch player, Jason Andrews. The model was five inches tall and flew around on a mini broom.

"Thanks Uncle Draco!" the young Zabini boy said as one of his sisters, Holly, stared in envy (she had a big crush on Jason Andrews).

"Haha, look, Holly's drooling," laughed Phoenix Weasley at his cousin.

"Am not!" Holly denied.

"Don't tease her. It's not her fault she reacts badly to wrackspurts," Luna said to her son. Holly looked confused but said nothing. Meanwhile, Ben had finished unwrapping his presents and it was now Starr's turn. She received a nargle-catching device from her mother which she marvelled at for 10 minutes before her brother, Phoenix, told her to get a move on. Starr also got some books on wild beasts and plenty of sweets.

"You're up next, Summer," Hermione told her 12-year-old daughter. The female half of the Weasley twins unwrapped a gigantic practical jokes kit from Ginny and Blaise first.

"Woah," she said as her twin stared at it. It was obvious Liam was jealous of his sister. "Thank you so much, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Blaise."  
>"No worries, chick pea," Ginny smiled. After Summer had unwrapped many books, items of clothing and sugary things it was Liam's turn. The male twin tore the paper from his first present to reveal a jokes kit identical to Summer's, also from Ginny and Blaise. The prankster also got a new cauldron, a voucher for Quality Quidditch Supplies and a new cage for his owl, Frances.<p>

"Your turn, Phoenix," said his red-headed father. Phoenix took his time opening his presents (as always) and he received some books on difficult charms (his favourite lesson), a wand cleaning set and a new cloak amongst other things. Now there were only three kids left to open their presents.

"Come on Holly, you're the next youngest," reminded her dad, Blaise. Holly opened the first parcel (which was from her parents) and revealed a t-shirt with a moving picture of Jason Andrews (the quidditch player) on the front.

"Oh, wow! Thanks mum, dad!" she exclaimed, staring at the fabric in her hands. She pulled it on over her pyjamas which made everyone laugh and carried on opening her presents. She received some fancy quills from Hermione and Fred, an "I heart Jason Andrews" baseball cap from her big sister, Genevieve, and many other exciting gifts. Genevieve Zabini (being 15 and the next youngest) was next to open her presents. Harry and Draco gave her a necklace with a silver snake on it which was fitting as she's a Slytherin.

"Thanks you two," Genevieve said as she put the necklace on.

"You're welcome, Gennii," Draco grinned. Only three of the kids were in Slytherin, Draco had to make the most of them. Genevieve unwrapped some books, a pair of earrings with snitches on and many other wondrous surprises.

"Finally," sighed Skye. "It's my turn!"

"Being the eldest has its down sides, eh?" chuckled her mother, Hermione, as Skye pulled a funny shaped parcel towards her.

"Holy Salazar!" Skye breathed. The gift was a beautiful acoustic guitar. She looked at the label to see who it was from. It read: 'If music be the food of love, play on. I love you, Skye. Merry Christmas. Love, Daniel xxx.'

"That's so cute," squealed Starr. "I love Shakespeare!"

"He must really love you, Skye," grinned Fred.

"I know, dad," she smiled. Skye and Daniel had been together for two years and she felt she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. There was another parcel from Daniel; it was a beautiful silver and green ring, the colours of her house. She slipped it on and opened her other gifts which turned out to be a diary, a pot of broom handle polish, a potions book and many other things.

Harry surveyed the scene in front of him; his best friends (and worst enemies) from Hogwarts were all grown up, with families of their own. The golden trio no longer existed, but it would always be in their hearts.

The End


	2. Special Extras!

A/N: Hi readers! This is NOT a new chapter of the story, it's going to stay as a one-shot (I like it like that). I just though you might like some more information about the kids (ages, looks, Hogwarts houses etc.). When I wrote 'Christmas Day', I planned all about the kids so I knew who I was working with and I thought you might like a look at my notes about the Weasleys and Zabinis. So, here you go XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the surnames of these characters, nor do I own their parents. However, I do own everything else :)

I'm gonna go oldest to youngest so...

Skye Weasley is 16. Her parents are Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley. She is in Slytherin. She has shoulder-length, straight, light-brown hair with a jaggedly cut side-fringe. She's tall and slim with brown eyes and she's clever and cunning.

Genevieve Zabini is 15. Her parents are Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Her nickname is Gennii. She's a Slytherin. She has waist-length, straight, black hair and tanned skin. She's tall and very skinny and she has dark eyes. She often wears a lot of makeup and is known to be very sarcastic.

Holly Zabini is 14 and her parents are also Ginny and Blaise. She has a ginger bob with a straight fringe and is very lightly tanned, so lightly you can hardly notice it. She has brown eyes and isn't as thin as Skye and Genevieve. She's very sporty and plays Chaser for her house, Gryffindor.

Phoenix Weasley is 13 and in Ravenclaw. His parents are Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley. He is tall for his age and blonde with a swooping fringe. He has blue eyes, is pale and has freckles scattered on his upturned nose. He loves Charms and is very good at it.

Summer Weasley is 12 and one-half of a set of twins. She is a Gryffindor. Her parents are Hermione and Fred and she has long, curly, ginger hair. She's tall, slim and a complete tom-boy. She has brown eyes and lots of freckles and love pulling pranks on her siblings and cousins.

Liam Weasley is Summer's twin (so he's also 12) and is also in Gryffindor. He is shorter than her and he's also ginger. His hair is longish and he has freckles and brown eyes. He loves messing around with Summer but sometimes wishes people would refer to him as Liam, not 'one of the Weasley twins'.

Starr Weasley is 11 years old and in Ravenclaw, like her brother, Phoenix. Her parents are Luna and Ron and she has long, wavy, honey-coloured hair with a full fringe. She's short for her age, very girly and has pale skin. She has bright blue eyes and freckles on her nose and is as dreamy as her mum.

Ben Zabini is 10 years old so he's not yet at Hogwarts (but when he gets there he's a Slytherin). His parents are Ginny and Blaise and he has longish black hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes. He's average height for a ten-year-old and loves playing Quidditch in the garden. He wants to be Keeper when he gets to Hogwarts.

Dylan Weasley is also ten but is younger than Ben by three months. His parents are Hermione and Fred and he can't wait to get to Hogwarts (when he gets there he's sorted into Gryffindor). He has curly, brown hair, green eyes and freckles and is average height for his age.

A/N 2: So that's it :) I hope you enjoyed it, I think it's quite interesting but that might be just me. Remember, if you liked this story, hit that magical blue button below and tell me!

Please check out my new fic, The New Girl.

Thanks for reading, bye :)


End file.
